


You've Got To Be Kitten Me.

by ThemSoundwaves



Series: Befriending The Wild. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Sans didn't ask for this, Small cast, Some Plot, Trico is that you?, but he has to deal with it anyway, but only sometimes, fluff and fur, oc kitten, winged cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThemSoundwaves/pseuds/ThemSoundwaves
Summary: For Sans, each day on the surface dragged on with another attack, another break-in, another police report; another problem.After a year, Sans' patience was beginning to draw thin, the humans were testing his boundaries, poking and prodding at the Monsters unhealed wounds. They would survive, they all assured him. One day this racism would fade and Sans' wouldn't have to fear for his brothers' safety, each and every time he left for work.One day they'd be equal...But today?Someone kept stealing his hotdogs.He planned to find out who.





	You've Got To Be Kitten Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why I did it, because I have no answers. Heres a fanfiction about Sans and the gang taking care of a wild kitten. You ever wanted an entire fanfiction about Sans integrating a kitten into his group? No? Well here you go anyway. Enjoy! feedback is welcome. 
> 
> POV might be a bit strange until I worm myself back into it.
> 
> <<<>>>>

* * *

**August 18th, 2019. 4:15PM**

* * *

The home was a single room, open and full of cat toys and play areas. Nine kittens a big litter~ one mom, all stuffed in this little room from the moment they were born. The kittens were a colorful mix of calico, the mother, most beautiful of them all. Then, there was one. One all-black kitten with bright yellow eyes. She was different from the rest. She took over the Tomcat that had impregnated her mother.

She sat on the windowsill, staring out into the backyard, wide eyes flicking at every twitch or blip of movement. Her tail flicked, her body was tense. She wanted nothing more than to get out there, to explore. Instead, she was stuck here, in this single room. The kitten hiccuped out a mew, swatting her paw against the window when a big bug floated by. Her brothers and sisters tackled each other on the floor, playing with their toys and scratching posts, while her mother sat on a low-end table and watched over it all.

This kitten had a plan today.

Slowly, she dropped down from the window sill and slunk her way over towards the closed door, the door she very briefly had a chance to look out of. There was a world outside these yellow walls, and the little black, puffy furr’d kitten had her mind set on seeing it. Why? who knew, She was an animal after all. 

“We have nine kittens. Five girls, four boys. They're old enough to be given homes now eight weeks… I wanted you to take first pick.” the kitten never understood the human’s words, but hearing them, she knew, they were drawing close, her little ears flicked.

The black animal slipped itself behind the dresser nearest the door, she sunk low on her stomach, breathing slowed as she waited. The door opened, and she bolted, throwing herself through the first set of small legs, into the world beyond. She didn't stop, even as the humans shouted behind her.

Too late, her tiny paws had already burst through the wide-open front door, into the outside world beyond. The kitten scrambled away into the bushes, feeling the grass on her paws for the first time, the smells in the air, her brain went wild with it. The humans, the ones the kitten recognized, came out the front door calling her, using those clicking sounds she grew to ignore. No. She was free, Look at this beautiful place! Look at all the colors!

Her mind was to wild with excitement, she stuck to the bushes, and took off into the wild.

* * *

**Later that night.**

* * *

She chased every bug and rolled in every leaf pile. She ran until her legs got tired, rested, then ran some more. Over rocks, around ponds, across fallen trees. The world was alive around her, sounds that failed to exist in her previous home. She lost herself, following an unknown urge, a foreign aura that forced her in several directions.

Then, a noise. 

The world cracked around her with the loudest boom of thunder ever heard. The ground shook, trees creaked, groaned and toppled around her frozen form. There was a light. A beautiful, flash of light that captured all of her attention. It shot up into the sky from the top of the ground what felt like feet away from the kitten. It was so close~ brightening up her eyes, cascading against her fur, she could taste the magic. 

The land pulsed, and gust of colorful wind plowed through the forest. 

The kitten was blown off her tiny legs by the blast of air, too fast for her to process, she was sent smacking into a tree. Her body crumpled to the ground, unconscious, whilst the side of the mountain broke open, revealing a dark black pit.

A figure stepped out. 

That day, the world changed. 

And so did one tiny, insignificant kitten.

* * *

**Months Later**

* * *

She was hungry, her stomach yowled and growled at her, as she padded across some street and into a nearby park. The animal had no idea how to survive at first, By now, she wondered too far away to find her way home. Since that day in the woods, the kitten, who found her way back to humanity, stayed as close to civilization as she could; One of her legs was still healing from that event in the woods. There was a constant limp that veterinarians would say she'd have forever.

She ate bugs and worms; they were gross, in the night when it got too cold, she mewled hopefully, wishing a human would bring her a nice bowl of cat mush and a plushy blanket.

The kitten slunk into a park she'd started inhabiting, with her head lowered, eyes scanning the area. It was mostly empty, and this set the kitten at rest, through her hunger, she swatted at some swaying weeds, tumbled around and gave herself a dirt bath, then started inspecting the large colorful equipment. Halfway through her sniffings of a large yellow pole, she smelt something different abruptly appear. Her head snapped up at breakneck speeds. In the air… it lingered.

A purr immediately lit up in her throat, as she followed her nose to where the smell was coming from. It was a stand, sitting in the middle of the park. A hotdog stand. The kitten didn't know what hotdogs were, but the smell coming from this stand was overwhelming, to say the least. She padded closer and closer. No one was around, but, there was a heavenly smelling piece of meat sitting on a plate, right in the middle of the stand's counter.

Like it was waiting for her.

She wasted no time, her hunger took over any thoughts of skepticism, the kitten dashed over to the stand, and after a few failed attempts, managed to crawl herself up to the fabric and onto the counter. She sniffed the meat, then took a few bites from it. Her tail flicked with ultimate happiness. The black stray sunk her sharp teeth into the ‘dog, then jumped down and fled into the bushes, carrying her ‘kill’ proudly.

* * *

Sans made a noise as he stirred from his nap. There was a park bench not too far away from his stand, where he would often take his multiple breaks at. One of his sockets cracked open to observe his platform. There were voices filtering in, children, parents. Was it that time already? Certain hours were busier than others, most of the people that came here were trying, to at least, tolerate the monsters. Sure enough, he glanced around, humans and monsters alike wandered into the area, ready to enjoy a few evening hours of fun. Sans grumbled something under his breath, about having to actually stand up now. It annoyed him sometimes when they all came at once like they'd planned to congregate at the park at the same time. 

He lifted up his hand and with a single twitch to his fingers, teleported approximately six feet away to his hotdog stand. It took him no more than five seconds to realize that his current hotdog ‘on display’ was missing, the white beads of his eyes flicked from left to right. Sans slept a lot, sure, but he was pretty damn good at being aware. Who could've snuck up like that and taken one of his dogs? Right under his slumbering nasal bone?

His first customer of the hour showed up and he was forced to put aside all thoughts about his missing mystery meat. As the night drew on, he forgot completely. Eight showed its face quicker than normal. Sans closed down his stand and went home.

* * *

The next two days warranted the same results. He would set up his stand, cook some dogs, layout some buns, then sit back on his bench and wait for the busy hours. And of course, he would doze off. Every time he woke up, though, his display dog would be missing. No sounds, no evidence. It was almost as if someone had teleported the item away, which immediately had him thinking that one of his friends was messing with him.

Papyrus was too loud to sneak up on him, even when he was trying to be quiet, and his voice wasn't screaming, his footsteps were. Undying might have been able to pull it off~ but she was too proud of herself. She would've admitted taking it after the first day. Frisk? No, Alphys? No. Grillby? 

His beady white eyes darted over to Grillbys. The bar was nothing more than some tables and the bar itself, he was just starting to set up. Grillbys was one of the first stores, directly next to the park, it was within walking distance, which was why Sans chose to put his stand here, He practically lived there, there was a window directly facing the park that he could look out of, to check on his stand in those hours he didn't want to go home. He was certainly close enough.

Sans teleported inside of the bar, looking over the few monsters that were here. Grillby was standing behind the said bar, working on setting up a TV in the corner for his customers to watch. Sans strolled up to the counter top. Grillby didn't notice him at first until the skeleton brother cleared his throat. Grillby, for his surprise, turned around and greeted the brother with a bottle of ketchup in hand, calmly. Sans took the ketchup, sockets boring into the fire elementals glasses.

“you stealin’ my ‘dogs?” Sans asked steadily, Grillby stared at him, then his body flared small, in what could only be assumed as a laugh, he shook his head no, and Sans grunted. “someones been stealin’ my dogs.” he informed the bartender, who leaned forward with his arms against the tabletop, looking almost amused at the skeletons anger. His fire crackled in question, Sans took a large swig of his ketchup bottle and swallowed before he responded.

“three days, you mind keepin’ an eye out there for me? Let me know if you see anything.” Grillby agreed, of course, nodding, trying to keep his flames under control. Needless to say, Sans left shortly after finishing his Ketchup. However, he had a goal. Tomorrow, he wouldn't sleep, he would keep his sockets open, and he would find this culprit. One way or another, It was going to end. Tomorrow.

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

Sans sat comfortably on his bench, resting back into the soft fuzz of his jacket. He wanted to sleep, he wanted to so badly, but he couldn't. He laid back, relaxed, and closed one of his sockets, kept the other one squinted enough to see his stand. He left the display dog sitting on the plate, as usual.

Twenty minutes later, he heard a purr.

* * *

She stared out from beneath a bush, eyes wide at the hotdog man. 

She waited for him to take his nap, having gotten better at sneaking the 'dogs over the last few days, the growing kitten was starting to learn the best times to snag the meat.

It was when the bone human meat man laid back on his bench.

She waited, and waited, hunched low to the ground. Twenty minutes passed, and she began. Slowly crawling forward, every four or so steps, she would sink back into the low, freshly cut grass. She was purring in anticipation for yet another fresh meat stick. She continued her route. Four steps lay, four steps, lay. For steps~ she was right beneath the stand now, the kitten reached up and latched her claws onto the dangling cloth, and started heaving herself up. This time had gone smoother than the others, she learned how to climb the cloth quite easily.

The kitten laid down in front of the plate, getting herself comfortable. She reached out, and snagged the meat in her claws, and tucked it close to her as if to cuddle the thing.

The meatman wouldn't notice her if she kept quiet. He could sleep for hours.

She opened her mouth to take a bite, but a deep, cutting voice from behind her, startled her into yowling.

“aye.” it wasn't a yell, not close to it anyway. It was too late, the pungent taste of hotdog was already on her tongue, the kitten hissed, loudly, using her paws to scoop the hotdog further under her belly, as if hiding it would delete the fact that she was stealing it. The skeleton approached, slowly, the kitten's hair stuck up across her body as he came nearer, magical energy twisting around the feline who was becoming more and more scared by the second. Her eyes lit up and pulsed the color of that energy. Blue. 

The skeleton stopped dead in his tracks.

It was too much, he was too big and she was too hungry, the kitten yowled at him, chomped down on the dog, then leaped impossibly far off the stand, She scrambled into the bushes, disappearing into its shadow.

Sans stood there, staring off into the foliage around the park. He could've easily used his magic to stop the animal from taking his food, but he hadn’t. It was a baby, just a little baby animal looking for something to eat. A strange animal, what was with its eyes? Did surface animals do that? Sans sighed. He packed up his stand early, at least he found out who'd been taking from him, now all he had to do was stop them from doing it again

He pulled out his flip phone, then sent his brother a text.

**boneman:** _ hey bro, you up for some  _ _trapping tomorrow? _

**BESTBRO:** _OF COURSE! I AM ALWAYS UP FOR SOME TRAPPING! _

**boneman:** _meet me at my stand at six. _


End file.
